


He Is Not My Boyfriend Just Best Friend With Benefits

by kugure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aromantic Akashi Seijuurou, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Friends with Benefits Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Protective Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Where Akashi and Aomine were best friends with benefits and when Aomine told Akashi that he had a crush on someone, Akashi's protective instinct kicked in. Because this Kagami Taiga better deserved Aomine or there would be hell to pay.





	He Is Not My Boyfriend Just Best Friend With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent (who am I kidding all of my fanfics is self-indulgent) from the [plot bunny](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1058668829855772673?s=19) that has been running in my mind since November last year. 
> 
> It's been a while since the last time I wrote Aokaga, especially Aokaga which doesn't evolve around heartbreak, though I don't think this can be categorized as full Aokaga lmao. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Akashi and Aomine had known each other since Junior High. They weren't really close back then, even though they were in the same basketball team for three years. They were just friends.

And the 'friends with benefits’ thing started during High School. Aomine was never one to obey orders, and Akashi had been very patience with him since Junior High, but he reached his breaking point in High School. A whole argument with Aomine turned into angry sex in the locker room. Akashi still remembered how Aomine's body felt against him, and how it felt to be inside his power forward, how Aomine came hard in his palm.

Well, the sex didn't make Aomine suddenly became so obedience to his order, but somehow it became a frequent thing between them. After they were done arguing mostly.

Few weeks after that, Aomine approached him nervously and said, “I'm not ready for a relationship.”

And Akashi almost laughed. He then proceed to tell Aomine that, yes, he didn't expect a relationship out of what they were doing. That he was fine with the sex only. He was an aromantic person on top of that, and currently he didn't want any exclusive relationships anyway. Akashi needed to explain to Aomine what aromantic meant though, and then assured him that they could continue with the sex whenever or they could stop. And even if they wanted to continue, but if one day Aomine fell for someone and wanted to stop doing this with Akashi, Akashi would gladly let him go. Only then Aomine seemed relief.

And that when the angry sex started to become even more regular and less angry.

The whole first line, all seven people which was also their closest friends, was aware of the thing between Akashi and Aomine because they didn't bother to be discreet. They were okay and being very understanding about it as well. Everyone knew where Akashi and Aomine stood with each other, and other people besides their close circle of friends had no business with it.

Now they were all in college—yes, all seven of them had been together since Junior High until college—and Akashi and Aomine's relationship stayed the same. Along the years, they had a couple breaks when Aomine was dating other people though. But when Aomine wasn't dating anyone, he would be available for Akashi if he wanted.

And Akashi would always take that chance. Because Aomine was amazing at sex.

With that, their status of friends with benefits turned into best friends with benefits, where unlike other hookups of Akashi, Aomine gotta stay the night and hung out with him outside their bedroom. And Akashi wouldn't want it any other way.

Today though, Aomine had his head on Akashi's lap. They were both still naked after few rounds of orgasms they just had, and since they were on Akashi's mansion without nobody ever going to bother them, they didn't feel the need to get dress anytime soon. Akashi was comfortable, had one hand on his kindle as he read the material for his law class and his other hand gently petting Aomine's hair.

Aomine was being strangely silent though. Akashi let him be. He would probably asked him what was wrong if until he reached the next page Aomine hadn't talked. Aomine usually fell asleep after sex. Or being chatty and talked about anything in his mind. When he wasn't asleep or chatty, it worried Akashi. Maybe he would ask Kuroko or Momoi if Aomine wouldn't tell him what happened. The two were the closest to Aomine after all.

“There's this new guy in our basketball team,” Aomine said, after letting out a sigh, right before Akashi reach the next page of his book. Akashi stopped reading, though he didn't put his kindle away or stopped petting Aomine, just simply waited until Aomine continued. And he did. “We had one on one few days ago and he got me into the zone pretty quickly and it was fun.”

Akashi raised his eyebrow at that. Despite being on the same basketball team through Junior High and High School, only Aomine who continued to play in college. They all still liked basketball, but not as much as Aomine loved it. And after years playing alongside Aomine, he knew that no one beside their closest friends could make Aomine got into the zone. This new guy seemed interesting.

“Who's this guy?” Akashi asked.

“His name is Kagami Taiga,” Aomine answered, turned around so he could look at Akashi's face, made Akashi's palm ended up on Aomine's forehead. “He said he grew up in America and just moved back here. We're probably gonna have one on one again soon.”

“Okay, that sounds interesting.”

Aomine grinned and pushed himself up. “Alright, Satsuki asked me to go shopping with her, and I need recharge before I handle her. Let me suck you off and ride you.”

Akashi just sighed fondly and put his kindle away this time. “Come here then,” he said, spread his legs to give Aomine some room to place himself between his legs and let him sucked him off as he pulled his soft blue hair gently. At that moment, the name Kagami Taiga being forgotten from Akashi's mind.

***

Akashi asked Kuroko and Momoi about Kagami Taiga the next day though, when they had lunch together at campus’ cafeteria and waited for Aomine to joined them.

“He's the same basketball idiot as Dai-chan,” Momoi explained.

“He can keep up with Aomine-kun though,” Kuroko added.

And then before Akashi could say anything, Momoi said, “That's the guy,” as she pointed at the cafeteria's entrance where a tall guy with fiery red hair and unique eyebrows entered the room. Aomine was next to him, had his arm slung around Kagami's shoulder as he talked about something. Kagami laughed at what Aomine was saying and Aomine beamed.

Akashi watched them amusedly. This was interesting indeed.

***

It wasn't until two months later, after Aomine being lucid for the first time after Akashi milked his orgasm out of him that he looked at Akashi with sad eyes.

Akashi already knew what he would say next.

“I think I’m in love with Taiga.”

Akashi let Aomine arranged himself so he was snuggled close to Akashi, and then he waited to say anything until Aomine collected himself. Akashi wasn't a snuggler. He only let Aomine did this because, again, Aomine wasn't his other hookups.

“Dammit, Sei,” Aomine cursed again, his body still tensed again Akashi. “I love him. What do I do?”

Gently, Akashi caressed Aomine's back to help him calm down and said, “You know him for over two months already. You can calm yourself and make a plan to ask him out.”

At that, Aomine laughed. It was sad and hollow. Akashi didn't like it at the slightest. “That's the problem right there,” Aomine said again, “He doesn't like me that way. He's straight.”

“Are you sure?”

Aomine nodded, and then nuzzled Akashi's neck. “Damn sure,” he said in addition. “I saw him on dates with a pretty blond pretty often. The blond was graduate student, I think. There's no way I could beat that.”

“I chose to fuck you on regular basis. You're a catch, Daiki. Unless you want to tell me that I have a bad taste?”

Aomine grinned at Akashi and Akashi had to lean in and made that grin disappear by kissing him thoroughly because Aomine would never stop being a brat even when they were twenty years old already.

“You're my best friend, Sei. You gotta say that,” Aomine said after Akashi pulled away, and Akashi raised his eyebrow at him, made Aomine rolled his eyes. “I better go though. Sorry, I don't think I'm up for anything.”

Akashi let Aomine slipped out of the bed and before Aomine left, he said, “Don't worry. Just sort out your feelings first. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure, Sei. See you tomorrow.”

***

That night, Akashi pulled out his network to find as much as possible about Kagami Taiga. Because if Aomine was crushing on that guy—no, no crushing. Aomine already admitted that he loved the guy—Akashi needed to be prepared.

Because when Aomine fell, he fell hard. It was all or nothing for Aomine, always. And Akashi didn't want something like Aomine's break up in High School happened again.

Back then, Aomine fell in love with this girl, but she dumped Aomine because she was bored and said Aomine was too clingy. It took awhile to get Aomine to move on. Akashi never been so angry before. If Kuroko didn't talk sense into him, the girl would probably be worse than dead already. Kuroko let Momoi broke her locker though, and Akashi had to be satisfied with that.

After that, Akashi had this need to screen all of Aomine's dates. Better be safe than sorry.

With his connections, Akashi found out that Kagami was actually a pretty decent guy. He dated both boys and girls in America, and no ugly breakups so far. And the woman Aomine saw with Kagami? That wasn't Kagami's girlfriend at all. She was Alexandra Garcia, a family friend who taught him basketball and took care of Kagami. From what he gathered, Kagami seemed like a good guy.

But he needed more data.

So Akashi started to pay more attention to Kagami in campus. Kagami took the same major as Aomine, and their building was next to Akashi's, so it wasn't that hard to watch Kagami.

Especially because the guy hung out a lot with Aomine. They were bickering most of the times, over something stupid mostly, but nothing dangerous. He knew Aomine was a tactile person, and he approved the way Kagami didn't seem to mind when Aomine was touching him. Sometimes, he even saw Kagami blushed or let his own touch lingered over Aomine. It was amusing to watch, really.

Satisfied with what he observed, Akashi decided to see what he was like in person.

It was easy to set him up. Kagami hung out a lot with Aomine made him automatically hung out a lot with Kuroko, Momoi and Akashi himself. So, that day, Momoi dragged Aomine away while Akashi and Kuroko made their experiment on Kagami.

“How's the progress of your one on one with Aomine-kun so far, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami groaned. “That fucking bastard is an asshole. I'm still losing by a pretty wide margin and I'm not happy about it. I hate him and his guts so much. Looking so damn smug every damn time.”

Akashi looked up at him. “If you hate him so much, why bother hanging out with him outside the basketball practice?”

Kagami blinked dumbly at Akashi's question, just staring for a while until he regained himself. “I don't hate him hate him,” he said, rolled his eyes. “He's annoying, yes. But he's amazing,” he added, and Akashi could hear the fondly tone in his voice. “I never seen anyone plays basketball like that. He's just so cool.”

Akashi exchanged glances with Kuroko. At this point, he was pretty sure Kagami had a crush on Aomine too. Now it was only a matter of how to make Aomine believed that. He kept saying, “Stop it, Sei. There's no way he liked me like that,” whenever Akashi presses the issue, even after Akashi told him that Kagami dated both girls and boys and who Alexandra Garcia was. The guy could be so stubborn sometimes.

“He's not that cool actually,” Akashi said. “Just a basketball idiot.”

Akashi expected Kagami to laugh at that, but instead, he glared at Akashi. “That's not a nice thing to say about your boyfriend,” Kagami said through his gritted teeth.

Kagami's words were too unexpected it made Akashi's blinked at Kagami. Surprised. Kuroko did the same thing.

So that was why Kagami didn't make any moves on Aomine despite his obvious feelings. And then Aomine made it worse by being oblivious. These two are idiots.

Akashi opened his mouth to explain that he was not Aomine's boyfriend, but Kagami already got up from his seat. “See you around.” And left without waiting for any responses.

***

For once, Akashi fucked up and even Kuroko and Momoi had to agree with him on that matter. They tried to tell Kagami that Akashi wasn't Aomine's boyfriend, but apparently Kagami avoided them all. He only hang out with Aomine when Aomine was alone, and the death glare he sent Akashi whenever he saw him got more intense.

In any other occasions, Akashi wouldn't let anyone who glared at him like that got away. But it only made Akashi's sure that Kagami's feelings towards Aomine was pretty massive, and that he deserved Aomine, and Akashi needed to set things straight as soon as possible.

Because seeing Aomine pining, was bad.

It had been few weeks since the last time they had sex. Aomine was no longer interested and Akashi was very okay with that, but Akashi had no idea how to comfort him. Akashi couldn't let him hug or hold his hand on public because Kagami would see and made everything worse. And since Aomine rarely came to spend time at Akashi's mansion as well, it was hard to comfort him out of public.

Aomine looked sad everytime and Akashi was pretty sure Kagami thought it was his fault. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong.

Akashi really, really needed to set things straight as soon as possible.

He finally got that chance at the basketball court few days later. Kagami and Aomine had one on one session every Saturday and Akashi might have borrowed Aomine's phone and told Kagami to come early.

That plan worked.

Kagami didn't look happy when he saw Akashi on the court though.

“What do you want,” he growled. Kagami dropped his bag on the bench and crossed his arms on his chest. “You have treated your boyfriend like shit the past few days. Are you going to forbid him to play basketball too?”

Akashi sighed. He guessed it right. Kagami thought that Aomine's bad mood was because of his relationship problem with Aomine. “About that,” Akashi said. “I have to correct you here. First,” he sighed again. “I'm not Daiki's boyfriend.”

“You broke up with him?!”

Akashi looked skyward, hoping for strength. The two were so dumb they seriously deserved each other. “I'm never his boyfriend to begin with,” Akashi said again. “Daiki and I were just fuck buddies. And just to be clear because it's so painful to watch,” he added, “Daiki has this huge crush on you and he thought you don't like him back. Thus why he is sad the past days. So, you two should stop the pining and just tell him that you like him too.”

Kagami blinked. His jaw dropped open as he stared at Akashi. “Oh my God,” he then groaned.

Akashi deemed his work here was done so he walked out of the court. He could finally stop seeing Aomine being so miserable after this.

***

True to his thought, he caught Aomine and Kagami made out in one of the campus’ corners the next day. They looked so happy it was almost gross, but Akashi couldn't help but felt happy for them.

Though when Kagami caught his eyes, his smile to Aomine faded and he pecked Aomine once on his lips before he approached Akashi, let Aomine went in to his class.

“Congratulations on that, by the way,” Akashi said in lieu of greeting when Kagami was close enough. Kagami only frowned harder at him though.

“You are his fuck buddy,” Kagami said instead.

“Were,” Akashi corrected. “Past tense. We stopped few months ago when he realized that he has feelings for you.”

Kagami's frown lessen, but then he glared. “Don't touch him again.”

Akashi tilted his head, amused.

Kagami only glared harder. “I can't tell him whom he can or can't be friends with, but you,” he pointed at Akashi, “don't you dare to touch him.”

Akashi smiled at that. “Well, I can do that as long as you don't hurt him.”

Kagami's glare turned to shock expression. “I will never hurt him, are you out of your mind? He's too precious.”

And that was the answer Akashi liked. “Good. Because I would have to end you otherwise,” he said. “You're good for him. See you around, Taiga.” Akashi clasped Kagami's shoulder once before he left.

So, Kagami was the jealous type, huh? That was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
